1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a breathing system, and more specifically to a breathing system designed to enhance nasal airflow for the user by urging the user's nostrils to a more open position, wherein the breathing system may optionally be used with an optical lens as a stabilizing mechanism for the lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is readily understood that breathing is important when playing sports or taking part in physical competition due to the increased demand for oxygen by the body. Breathing may be achieved by drawing air into the body through an individual's nostrils and/or through the individual's mouth. However, in some instances, it is preferable to breathe almost exclusively through the nostrils, as there may be a downside to breathing through one's mouth. Along these lines, breathing through the mouth may lead to rapid water loss and heat loss, both of which increase the likelihood of exercise-induced asthma. Exclusive breathing through the mouth may also lead to an increased heart rate, hyperventilation and reduced athletic ability.
It is also understood that eyewear is commonly used when participating in many sports and activities. Such eyewear may include protective eyewear, or vision-enhancing (e.g., prescription) eyewear. For instance, goggles are readily worn by many athletes participating in snowboarding, skiing, motocross, automotive racing, basketball, baseball, hockey, etc. Goggles are typically configured such that a portion of the goggle frame extends over the user's nose, and thus, goggles may impact one's ability to breathe through the user's nasal passage.
Moreover, many goggles are fitted with a foam liner which interfaces with the user's face to create a barrier or seal which prevents snow, rain, dirt or other debris from entering the goggles and creating a potential irritant in the user's eye. In order to create an effective seal or barrier around the goggles, the goggles are compressed against the user's face, typically through the use of an elastic band which is worn around the head. The compression of the foam liner against the user tends to compress the nasal passages of the user, which further inhibits the ability of the user to breathe through the nose.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks associated with conventional goggles, Applicant has developed a goggle breathing system directed toward alleviating the pressure on the nostrils and improving the user's ability to breathe when wearing goggles. More information regarding Applicant's goggle breathing system can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/502,348, entitled Goggle Breathing System.
However, in some instances, eyewear or goggles are not worn by the user. For instance, sports such as basketball, baseball, soccer, running, volleyball, hockey, and skateboarding typically do not require the use of goggles or other eyewear. However, there remains a need for enhancing one's ability to breathe.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device specifically adapted for enhancing the user's ability to breathe through the user's nasal passage. Various aspects of the present invention address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.